Unforeseen Circumstances
by KILLINGhope14
Summary: What if instead of Luke becoming evil, it was Percy? What if somehow the prophecy's hero was indeed Percy and not Luke? The world will fall to eternal chaos as the hero of Olympus falls, but will it be the end for Percy, or just a different beginning?(Rewritten and extremely OOC)


Author's Note: This is my own version of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I decided to make it darker and more dramatic. I really just have to get this out and hopefully I could continue this but I'm not really that sure. This is how I would start the series. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this story.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was standing in the middle of a bridge. The sea below me was raging, waves crashed to each other like the sea itself was at war. Night has fallen and the moon casts an eerie glow on the earth, the trees creeping to the sky like corpses wanting to be free. Thunders rumbled across the sky, and suddenly I heard a loud, booming voice, yet it was scattered, as if it spoke in a cave, echos rippling across.

_"So you are the demigod. Unfortunately, you wouldn't live long to find out. You have to be thankful of me, I made your pathetic short life interesting._"

Maybe I should take some pills or something. I think I'm completely insane.

Laughter boomed across the wind, it's voice taunting me to find it, to find where all of this are coming from.

Suddenly, I heard a loud barking in the distance.

I turned my head to the left. The bridge was made of stones and bricks, and it stretched across the waters. At my right was a forest, with hills and a shore that overlooks the sea, though I'm pretty sure there aren't any forests in Manhattan. At my left was mainly trees, with mysterious fog covering the place, but behind it I could see the tall skyscrapers of the city. Out of the fog, a woman came, dressed in a simple blue blouse and skirt, with a long coat covering her entire body, her hands huddled across her chest. She was moving towards me.

Out of nowhere, rain started pouring heavily, weird, the water didn't touch me.

The woman started walking faster, glancing back as if looking for ghosts to appear in that fog. I wouldn't blame her, she was all alone. She was now a few meters away from me when she turned and looked at me.

Her face was pretty, yet weary and tired. She has dark brown hair, braided messily and falls just below her shoulders. Her eyes were big glasses overlooking into something scary and powerful, as if she has seen some things that should be invisible. Her skin was pale, and she was shivering from the cold. Her hands clutched her chest, but I couldn't see clearly because of the jacket and the rain. Weird thing was I think I knew her, yet the answer leaped out my brain, making me confused.

She stopped, turning to look towards the fog. The barking got louder, and a huge dog, a mass of fur, leaped out. It bared it's fangs and growled at the woman.

I started to move between the woman and the dog, but before I could even say "Look out!" the dog leaped and attacked the woman. Lucky for her, she started to run at the speed of light. But the dog was not alone. Hags, witches, I don't know but a group of three old lady monsters appeared, hissing, "You won't get away from the prophecy, you're only delaying his death! You made his life a thousand times harder! Surrender and we might give you a less painful death."

The woman passed me, and she was standing just inches away when she turned again. She scowled and screamed at the hags. "You're not getting what you want! You'll walk over my dead body first before you do!" She clutched her hands nearer her chest. The old ladies and the dog growled with anger and evil, together they all lunged at the woman. I turned to her, and she wasn't running for her life.

She leaned over the bridge, her eyes darting from the sea and her hands. She was running out of time, and she opened her mouth, though it was too fast, but she said something like "I'm sorry, please save him, there's nothing more I can do." She extends her arms and for the first time, I saw that she was holding a lump of blue blankets. I think it might be a baby but she throws it to the sea. She wouldn't kill her baby would she?

As I watched the bundle, I feel a certain tingling in my brain, as if I was looking at an incomplete puzzle piece, wondering where the next one will go. But before I could find out, the woman's screams pierce through my brain.

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

I woke up with sweat drenching my body. Maybe it was just me and mind crazy mind. Or dreams really just scare the hell out of you.

_Calm down, it was just a dream stupid. It happens to you all the time, right?_

Ever since I was young, I have always had these weird dreams. My mom, she said it was just normal to have nightmares and that I should go back to sleep. Is it normal for you to have nightmares every single night of your life? Maybe. To a disturbed kid like me.

"Honey! Come down for breakfast, you're gonna be late!"

I got out of the bed and put on my clothes. I brushed my teeth and in an instant I was running down the stairs, yelling, "I'm coming!"

The kitchen smelled great. Eggs benedict and a stack of pancakes sat on top of the table, with a huge pitcher of orange juice. I gabbed a chair and sat down.

"So, are you nervous for the first day of school?" My mom gave me a clean plate.

Nervous? Heck, I'm freaking out! School has never been good to me. But of course it was just me.

One time, when I was at the playground, at my nursery years, one of my classmates dared me to climb a tree. I did and I dared him to follow. When he reached the top he failed to grab a branch and he fell. Apparently, saying that a girl emerged from the tree and pushed him wasn't a good excuse. My teachers gave me a day of lecturing about "We do not push friends off trees" lesson.

When I was in first grade, my classmates teased me about my claustrophobia, and I guess it wasn't good that we were visiting a horse ranch because they all got throttled. My teachers kicked me out after that, although I said that I told the horse not to.

It was just me. All the time I was invisible, looking for someone who could possibly understand a freak like me. But I guess it was too much to ask, I have never had a real friend in years. I guess I'm serious when I say I hate school.

"Pretty much." I replied. I heard the bus, but I wasn't exactly in a hurry to go. I'd rather just be stay here, unfortunately I can't.

"This boarding school were making you attend is the recommended school by a lot of therapists, perfect for you. Just try and not cause trouble again okay?"

I nodded then stood up and walked towards the kitchen, leaving my parents to talk in the dining room. I washed my face in the sink, feeling invigorated. That's a good start. I raised my head and looked into the kitchen window.

I almost fainted when I saw the old hag from my dreams glaring at me. _I'm watching you!._

* * *

I slumped my bag on my shoulders as I enter the bus. I held my head low and and tugged my jacket closer. Snickers and laughs passed through as I walk. I ignored them and continued, looking for an empty seat. As soon as I found one I immediately sat down.

"Hey, how's it going!?" I jumped as I turned my head to look at the person behind me. He was wearing a rasta cap with crutches leaning across the wall beside him.

"Hi my name's Grover, what's yours?" Grover said, extending a hand to me. I figured he was a new kid too, so I shook it.

"Percy Jackson." I said un-friendly like.

"Cool, so is this your first day at school? I'm really nervous, are you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Nah, whatever, I've been to schools before." obviously.

He laughed, "Well, I guess you aren't as excited as all the other students. I really don't like school that much. You don't like school too?"

I sighed. Am I going to be stuck with him for the whole school year?

"You know, when I was at my last school, my classmates and I were having a field trip at a petting zoo. My classmates got a lot of feathers in their hair after I opened the chicken coop. I didn't know chickens could fly that fast." He chuckled.

I started laughing too. It was somehow close to my story. "Did the teachers kicked you out?''

"No, though they didn't appreciate me saying that the chickens told me it was hot in there. They gave me detention for a month!"

We both laughed. Well, I guess I'm not much of a misfit after all, and I really don't mind not being that unique. I was starting to look forward this year finally having a friend. I could almost forget the creepy image of that old hag, near the window where she disappeared. I guess maybe I was simply craving for attention, just like what everybody said.

I looked out the window as the bus passed by my house. I looked over to the side where the kitchen window was placed. Thankfully there wasn't anything in there.

We started talking about our crazy experiences in school. For the first time I could drown in the sound of my laughter.

* * *

The bus arrived at the school after a few minutes. Me and Grover got out along with every other students. Yancy academy aren't really a normal school, it was a school for not-so-normal kids like me. But all the other students were filthy rich, while me and Grover were just middle class.

My classmates huddled into a covered court, apparently waiting for the introduction. We took our place behind the group. I didn't want any attention and I don't bother watching whatever they want to introduce us with.

"Good morning new students of Yancy! We're here to welcome you to your new school and home for the whole year!" A too enthusiastic teacher talked in the microphone while a group of cheerleaders did some cartwheels behind her in the stage. I simply stood there as I drown out everything else she said.

"Talk about being a loser! Who could possibly beat you at being ugly with those crutches?" A group of girls and boys laughed. A girl, with red hair and twitchy fingers, smiled as they clapped her for her joke.

Grover frown and started to move away. I clenched my fists. I don't like bullies and I don't like people being insulted for something they have no control of.

"Look whose talking? A girl who couldn't shut up her own stupid stupid mouth. Did you have rats for breakfast? That would explain the smell." I pinched my nose as if to clog the odor.

The group laughed at the girl. I personally think she was going to break out a fight right there, and I absolutely didn't mind. Unfortunately, I heard a rough and old voice shout. "Are you causing trouble again Mr. Jackson?"

_Why did the voice sound familiar?_

I turned around and almost run away screaming when I saw the hag from my dream and kitchen window.

* * *

My name is Percy Jackson.

I am 13 years old. I lived with my parents for the past thirteen years. My dad is a firefighter while my mom is a teacher. I look nothing like them.

I am diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. I have been transferring to different boarding schools, looking for a place that I could fit in.

I can't fit in. I just don't.

I was 2 years old when I first had a dream. The sky was raging and suddenly a huge lightning struck my whole body. I woke up screaming and smoking.

My parents do not believe me. My teachers scold and blame me. Is it really just me that could see these ladies in the water, these huge men with one eye?

I am not normal, I have never been. I have went looking for any confirmation that could prove that I'm not insane. So far I hadn't found any.

Hopefully I live long enough to know.


End file.
